Deuxieme Hassard A Vie
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Life in the Wizarding World has started to slow down with the help of the Light, but when an engagement ball takes place before the seventh year at Hogwarts everything changes. Draco Malfoy finds a happiness he never knew he could have. Harry Potter learns everything that has been kept from him. With the help of friends and family, the Light will never know what hit them. SLASH!AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcome to my new story! A Second Chance at Life or Deuxieme Hasard A Vie! I hope you all enjoy **

**Life in the Wizarding World has started to slow down with the help of the Light, but when an engagement ball takes place before the seventh year at Hogwarts everything changes. Draco Malfoy finds a happiness he never knew he could have. Harry Potter learns everything that has been kept from him. With the help of friends and family, the Light will never know what hit them. Light!bashing, AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing, SLASH! DM/OC, HP/TM. Many OC's and Mpreg. **

**Everything but the OC's and the plot belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Deuxieme Hasard A Vie **

**Chapter One **

**Drago Conte**

There are many things in your life that can control even if it is out of your grasp. Even if a prophet waxes a horrifying story of your impending doom. One of the many Professor's at my Boarding School continuously saw me as a ''servant of a madman with no future happiness ahead of me''.

She was a liar and a fraud of course. She also told us that anything could be controlled, and the fickle sheep believed her of course. Time could not be controlled, not your past, not your present, but your destiny was still yours to control.

Love was another factor you couldn't control; you could never help who you fell in love with. As the child of an arranged marriage I had always expected to be as unhappy as my parents were.

They were only to produce me and then keep their lovers on the side. My father had the same lover since before their marriage, and had remained with him even after he had me. My godfather had always been there, more then my 'loving' mother was. Since she was always off with another one of weekly toy boy's.

I wanted something else, I wanted love, to marry someone who I wanted to. Not someone I loathed, and in the world I lived in I hated almost everyone.

People were fickle sheep, bigoted fools or batshit insane. The magical community believed the words of a crazy, manipulative old coot. Families like the Weasly's hung on his every word; students like Hermione Jane Granger hero worshipped him for what he had done for her kind. And then other students like Harry James Potter were forced to suffer in silence, but all of this changed in my seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I met him during the break before my seventh year. He had a thick, shaggy mop of black-red hair, sun-kissed skin and warm golden eyes. His was dressed in a black robes with a silver trim to the. There were also runes stitched into his cuffs. The black slacks underneath his robes clung to his legs, accenting his thick and muscled thighs. The white flowing shirt also stretched over his corded chest. He was a walking-breathing god.

He held his hand towards me and smiled brightly, showing his deep dimples and perfectly white teeth. He bowed deeply and I tried hard to contain my blush.

''_Pouvoir já s'il vous plait cette danse_?'' He asked with a rich, heavy drawl that sent shivers down my spine. As I placed my hand in his I couldn't help but feel that it seemed we were like two puzzle pieces. My hand fit perfectly in his.

''Oui'' I whispered, and he proceeded to sweep me towards the dance floor. There were already plenty of other Lords and Ladies dancing in their complicated swirls and fumbles.

''_Vous etes beau_'' He whispered in my ear as he wrapped one arm around my waist and placed my arm on his shoulder. He dragged me as close as possible, causing me to start blushing. How could he possibly believe me to be beautiful? After all, I was just another Malfoy.

''_Vous etes tout comme beau'' _I told him as he started the dance, pulling me in the complicated lull the music caused. His laughter was rich and beautiful in my ear. My blush only intensified. ''My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy. You are?'' I asked him as he twirled and dipped me, making me laugh. His smile only brightened.

Nothing seemed to matter when I was in his arms, not even why I was at the ball. He was sure that his cousin would slap him if he forgot that he was now the youngest Minister of Magic France had ever seen. I could only laugh as he continued to twirl me around the room. Almost forgetting that I had asked for his name as the night wore on.

''Octavian Killian Lysander, and you are not just another Malfoy''

* * *

We didn't part once during the break. We were constantly kissing, hugging and talking. His constant ''Je tádore'' before we parted at night always made me smile.

As I was living with my half-brother he started to notice my odd behaviour. He always asked about my constant smiles, and permanent love bites on my neck.

''Is there something you should tell me brother dearest?'' He asked as he tied an outerrobe around his waist. I scowled at him and sneered.

My father had two other children before his marriage to my mother. His twins, Alexander Arion and Dysis Apollo were twins that he had with my godfather. They were entitled to inherit the Prince legacy. The one my godfather lost when he joined the Dark Lord.

Both of them were identical to the letter, with their high cheek bones, roman noses. Soft, red lips and angular faces. The only reason they hadn't been recognised as Malfoy's was because of their light blue eyes and in black hair.

''Dysis…'' I said as a blush started to form over my face, but it turned into a scowl as soon as the Healer started laughing. ''Put some clothes on, you're disgusting me'' I said as I threw the kitchen cloth towards him.

''Bet you wish it was someone else'' He said as he winked and then waggled his eyebrows. Causing me to blush even further and then hiss at him.

I did a double take as the French Minister of Magic, my cousin by marriage, stepped out of Dysis' room adjusting his robes and smiling brightly.

''Bonjour mon chérie'' Adrian Cepheus Morté as he kissed Dysis, grabbed a slice of toast out of the plate my brother had been preparing. He hummed before swallowing and kissing Dysis once more. My brother gripped him closer and held him tight as they tried to make the kiss last. I grumbled as I left the room, truly not interested in my brother's love life.

When I walked into the kitchen the afternoon all I saw was my brother's outerrobe and Adrian's clothes as well. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Couldn't they have moved their love making to the bedroom before they decided to strip?

''I'll just leave it there if I were you'' Someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw the identical features of Alexander sitting at the table. He was sipping at a cup of tea, staring at his twins clothes with a hint of disgust.

''Oh I'm not his personal house elf. He can do it himself'' I said as I moved to boil the kettle again and stepped towards my older brother. Greeting him with a hug. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. Never once spilling a drop of his tea. That was why I envied him; he always had such grace and etiquette.

''You should probably introduce your lover to father and papa, after all as the Head of two Houses they need to approve of this first'' He said with his infinite wisdom. I only sighed in defeat and stared at him.

''That means I have to introduce him to her as well'' I said as I started making myself a sandwich. He only laughed as he stood up and threw his cup in the sink.

''Are you telling me, that by introducing the man you love, to that harpy who is already planning your arranged marriage won't be worth it? By telling her that he is the one you choose?'' He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Though he looked smug I could see that sadness in his eyes.

''Alex…''

''Just do it before it's too late, okay?'' He said as he moved towards the fireplace. I only nodded, after all. He spoke from experience.

* * *

I knew I was deeply and madly in love with Octavian by the time it was close to Hogwarts starting again. And one night it happened.

I gave myself to him completely and his worship every detail of me.

It was as he was entering me, filling me that he breathed those words in my ear.

''Je t'aime mon cherie, marry me'' He whispered in my ear. Nuzzling and sucking there.

I only stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, not comprehending what he had asked, but I soon forgot about it as the fog of pleasure took over my mind. It was by far the most intense experience that I had ever experienced.

As we held onto each other and climaxed together, the air smelled of sweat and our sex. He pulled me close and stared at me expectantly. I only remembered his question again and stared at him wide-eyed. I saw the fear creep into his eyes and I immediately moved to reassure him.

''Oui'' I whispered as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and nuzzled our cheeks together. ''J t'aime Octavian'' I told him as I flipped him on his back and straddled his lap, laying kissed all over his face.

''_Pourrquoi pleures-tu ma chérie'_?'' He asked me as he brushed away tears I hadn't even realised were escaping. I laughed and kissed him again happily.

''These are happy tears my love, this means you're all mine now'' I told him, he laughed beautifully and pulled me down to rest on top of him.

As we laid there into the little hours of the morning, I couldn't help but noticed that this was the safest and most at peace I had ever felt. And now it would never escape me like it did with my brother.

* * *

I learned early on in my life that there were only a few things that I could get away with everything in my mother's presence. The mention of my father's strictly sisterly love for her, my brothers, shopping and how my own school allowance was higher then her own allowance.

So I knew she would love Octavian because he came from an insanely wealthy and old Pureblood family. The Lysander's were older then even the Malfoy name, who could be traced back to the Viking times.

I giggled as Octavian kissed my ear and started to whisper what he would do to me later as he caressed my cheek. We were in the Green Room, the smaller lounge in the Malfoy home, waiting for my family to arrive.

''J t'aime my sweet'' He said as he swung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer.

''Isn't it a bit too early for that?'' A deep monotone voice asked from behind us.

''Papa!'' I crowed out happily as I shot up and ran towards him. Severus Tobias Snape smiled as he accepted my energetic hug. Though many people thought of my godfather as a cruel, sarcastic and deeply unemotional person, they would be surprised at how he truly was at home.

''Hello my little Dragon, your father will be here shortly. Which means I have enough time to threaten Mr….'' He asked as he stared at my betrothed.

''Lysander sir, Octavian Lysander'' He said with a smirk. My Papa gaped at him, obviously surprised by his heritage.

''Dragon'' Lucius Abraxas Malfoy said as he entered the room a few minutes later. I shot up and ran right into his open arms. He pulled me close and held me tight. Severus was standing close by, watching how two of his favourite men interacted. ''My brave little Dragon, you have made me so proud'' Lucius said as he stared at a smiling Severus.

''Lucius, darling'' Narcissa Ara Malfoy neé Black said as she entered the room, causing every one of them to stiffen in annoyance. ''How could he possibly make you proud if he is defying every rule your father ever placed within this family?'' She walked towards the chairs and sat primly on one. She stared at both me and Severus in disgust. ''Well I for one am disappointed in you Draconis. What will I tell dear Astoria?'' She asked as she called a house elf to bring her some tea and snacks.

''Do not listen to her Dragon. Your betrothed is rich, handsome, powerful and most of all, he makes you happy. Therefore he is perfect'' Lucius said as he held his son tightly. ''Tell Astoria what you want Narcissa'' He hissed. ''You knew I never approved of these marriages''

''Daddy'' I whispered as Octavian beamed. Even Severus was smirking, but I straightened myself and moved a bit away from my father. ''Mére, pére, parrain, mon betrothed'' I said proudly as Octavian pulled me back towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose in my hair. ''I love him very much Daddy. He treats me like a Prince, he honours all my choices. Please Daddy, Papa. Can we bond?'' I begged.

I didn't beg often, the last time I did was when I asked to start calling my godfather 'Papa'. Seeing as he was a better father then my own mother was.

''Begging is unbecoming of a Malfoy'' Narcissa hissed. Octavian only shot her a vicious glare.

''Too bad your opinion doesn't count Miss Black'' Octavian said, the title an obvious dig towards her. ''The only one that truly matter is the sire of the Malfoy clan, and that is Lucius'' He said as he stepped an in front of Draco. She gaped in him as Lucius chuckled darkly, obviously he had impressed his father.

''Well my Dragon since you begged so nicely'' He said as he pinched my cheek, causing me to scowl at him. ''I will consider it. Has he been courting you according to the rules?'' Lucius asked with narrowed eyes in Octavian's direction.

''When do we meet your parents Octavian? And do they approve of this farce?'' Narcissa asked as she stared hungrily at my betrothed. I only glared at her and turned to kiss my beloved. Talking with my father and hoping he would approve of our love.

I guess you can say that this is where time and destiny was finally placed in Harry Potter's own hands.

* * *

''This is ridiculous Headmaster! Why are we even invited and then forced to come?'' Hermione Jane Granger screeched from where she was sitting. She was tugging at her tight ocean blue dress. There was a slit that made her creamy white thigh and leg visible.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and a few strands were hanging loose in her face. Her honey brown eyes were blazing with fury.

''Men aren't even supposed to be together! It's unnatural!''

''Hermione'' Ronald Billius Weasly sighed as he stared at his ex-girlfriend. She only glared at him and then sneered. She was still sore over the fact that he broke up with her. ''Homosexuality is accepted here in the Wizarding World. Two men can even have children'' He said as he fiddled with the collar of his black dress robes.

All of the Weasly men were wearing exactly the same dress robes. As if they didn't stick out enough with their flaming auburn hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Now they had to look the same as well. Fred and George, the twins, were glaring at the bushy-haired girl.

''Darling, it's still not natural'' Molly Zara Weasly said as she fussed over her youngest child, and only daughter. She was wearing a short cut lavender dress that showed off her legs and developing breasts. Her long red hair was tucked into a side ponytail and it was slightly curled. She was beautiful, and knew it.

''Harry, will you save me a dance?'' She asked a teen who was sitting to her far left. The Boy-Who-Lived flicked his bored emerald gaze to her before he turned back to staring out of the window. The horse-drawn carriage was moving to slow for his taste. He constantly had to listen to the red haired slut.

''Now Miss Granger, the Lysander's were kind enough to invite us to this event and it is my quest to bring them out if their Neutral phase and onto the Light side. We can do with their power and wealth'' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Harry scoffed and jumped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped. Accidentally slamming the door in a man's face, he apologised quickly and scurried towards the main doors. It didn't seem like a building to have a betrothal ball in so he was shocked, but that changed when he opened the door and was immediately transported somewhere else.

He could tell it was a different place because the rays of sunlight were beaming down on the painted glass windows and decorated ceiling. He looked around in awe and didn't even register when his overcoat was taken. He blinked when someone asked for his name. He smiled and showed his scar and the man chuckled.

''Introducing Lord Harrison James Potter-Black'' He boomed, causing all the people mingling around to look up at him. He watched as the woman wore beautiful ball gowns and the men were wore traditional robes.

He was grateful he had found out about the traditions about balls before letting Mrs. Weasly buy his robes. Who knows what rubbish she would have gotten him to fit the ''Poor Boy-Who-Lived'' image.

He quickly disappeared between the crowds knowing that he had complete anonymity here.

''Introducing Arthur Weasly, his wife Molly Weasly and their children William, Charles, Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald and Ginerva Weasly'' The man boomed once more, there was a scattering of laughter as the Weasly men sneered and disappeared in the crowd shame-faced. Harry went in search for his brother's.

''Introducing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'' Harry stood surprised as there were angry mutterings following the announcement of his name. He then smiled brightly, it seemed that not everyone was a bigoted Dumbledore fan.

''Hermione Jane Granger'' There was another scattering of murmurs and hisses, even a few slurs of 'mudblood' followed.

As Hermione was walking down the long staircase her facial expression changed to disgust as she became red in the face. He smirked smugly at her discomfort.

As he was walking he bumped into someone else and moved to apologise but was shocked by who he saw. There was only one person who had those honey brown eyes and chestnut shoulder length hair.

''Neville! It's wonderful to see you again!'' Harry said as he started to shake the shy Gryffindor's hand.

''The same to you Harry!'' Neville said with his normal dimpled smile. ''I see Dumbledore dragged you along again to gain potential allies'' Both teens rolled their eyes and shared a smile.

''Yes, though I'm glad this time. It's nice to get away from those damn Mudbloods''

''Harry'' Someone whispered from behind him, he turned to the side and saw Ginny. Neville was sneering at her with disgust. Her short trimmed black lace dress was starting to show in the bright lights of the ballroom and almost everything became visible. No man would want to make a marriage contract towards her father if they saw her in this state. ''Did you just say the 'm' word?'' She asked aghast. Harry only huffed and stormed off.

Neville could excuse his behaviour because of who the idiotic chit was. He looked her up and down before spinning around and walking away. He didn't see her scandalised expression, or the smug expressions of the Purebloods around them.

''Introducing Lord Archaios Skotádi and his heir Yios Skotádi'' The man boomed once more. Everyone looked up as one as a very Dark magical aura appeared with a slightly chaotic one. Harry looked up with them and his breath caught in his throat.

The elder man had black hair that curled around his ears and neck, his hazel-green eyes were flecked with edges of crimson and he was as pale as the night. He wore shadow black dress robes edged with a crimson trimming.

His son had the same hair as his father but his eyes were unique. One was the same hazel-green, while the other was a pure aquamarine. His dress robes were the colour of blood and trimmed with shadow black.

He seemed highly on edge and grabbed his father's hand halfway down the stairs. His magic chaotic and frazzled. Harry could feel it pulsate and spasm the closer he got to people, but his father gripped his hand and pulled him close as they were at the bottom. Refusing to let him go.

There were only two words that could explain these men _beautiful _and _fragile._

''Such strong names'' Someone murmured next to Harry, causing him to jump in surprise. The man only giggled and smiled in return. ''Eet is no wonder 'e is thee Siegneur des Ténésbres non?'' He obviously had a very thick accent. He only stared at the beautiful wizard. He had the Malfoy pale-blonde almost silver hair and ocean blue eyes.

Another man joined the group and glared at Harry before grabbing the French man around the waist and kissing him possessively. Harry only rolled his eyes and continued to stare at all the people joining the party.

''Dysis stop bein' so rude!'' The man said as they broke away from each other. ''Eet ees 'Arry Potter'' The man chastised his lover before turning a blinding smile towards Harry. ''My name ees Adrian Dragos Morté, the French Minister of Magic'' The man said as he pointed at his official blue robes. Harry stared at the man in shock. He was very young, yet so successful. ''And this ees my lover, Dysis Apollo Prince'' He said as the raven haired man next to him huffed.

''Malfoy?'' Harry asked as he stared at the man. The only difference between this man and Draco was the inky black hair and obsidian eyes. ''Snape as well?'' The man only stared at them wide-eyed at him.

''You are one of the few who can actually figure it out, even though we are a dead give-away'' He said as he shook his head.

''We? As in more then one?''

''My twin, Alexander Arion Prince. It is a great honour to meet you monsieur Potter'' Dysis said as he bowed his head and left with Adrian.

''Introducing Ladies Alazné and Aira Williams and their heir Dante Caleb Elived'' The man bellowed from above. Harry looked up and saw two beautiful woman. One with chocolate brown hair and light green eyes, while the other had blonde hair with deep hazel eyes.

Their son, or nephew, had sandy blond hair and desert brown eyes.

''Why is it that they introduce this family and the Weasly's differently?'' Harry asked the person standing next to him. He blinked when he saw it was Neville again, smiling at the teen.

''These families have heirs and respect, that one person who will carry on the family legacy. While the Weasly's are still in a feud over who will be the Head of the family. They have a brood, not an Ancient and Noble house. Molly is gunning for Ginny to be the heir, but Arthur is trying for William Arthur''

Harry stared at Neville and sighed. Thinking of the destruction Ginny would cause the family if she ever became the Weasly Matriarch.

''Introducing Lord Carlisle Eridanus Smith, Lady Helga Lacerta Smith their heir Zacharias Dragos Smith and their children Xylon Gemini and Gaia Gemini Smith''

Harry stared at the usually sneering Huffelpuff student smile and guide his twin siblings down the staircase by holding their hands. He smiled as well when Ron joined his side. His hair was dishevelled and his lips swollen. Harry just hoped he hadn't been snogging Hermione.

''Introducing Lords Andrew Taurus and Phoenix Peter McLaggen'' Hermione gasped somewhere behind them. ''Their heir Cormac Damon McLaggen and their children Aziza Vega and Magnus Kahlil McLaggen''

Harry stared in awe at the pride shining in Andrew and Phoenix's eyes as Cormac held his younger brother in his arms, he was clutching a teddy bear and hid his face nuzzled against his older brother's neck. He also held his sister's hand. Her big brown, doe eyes were wide and staring at everyone in wonder. Her beautiful blonde curls also bounced with every step.

Harry saw Luna walking past them, she waved at him as she stared at the ceiling. He waved back and laughed as a ditsy smile formed on her lips.

''They really went all out, didn't they?'' Ron asked next to him. He grabbed a flute of champagne that was on a tray from a passing server.

''I'm glad you came, I was afraid you wouldn't since it was Malfoy's party'' Harry admitted softly.

''I wouldn't miss the chance to be with my best mate. Plus, I wanted you to meet some people'' Ron said with a blush, making Harry beam at him. Knowing that he wasn't snogging Hermione them.

''Introducing Lord Vitalis Krum, Lady Alice Krum, their heir Viktor Chase Krum and their child Mackenzie Calum Krum''

Harry stared at the Bulgarian family and smiled as a duck foot Viktor held his blushing sibling's hand. Hermione joined them. Which caused him to scowl at her darkly. She only smiled and clutched onto Ron's arm, who hissed at her.

''That's the last of the guests. So it's time for the main event'' Someone said from Harry's left. He stared at the man and immediately recognised him.

''Alexander?'' He asked softly. The man turned to him and smiled. There was a little girl with gorgeous black curls and grey eyes in his arms, who waved at him happily. He received a wink and watched as they disappeared in the crowd.

''And now'' The man from above boomed as the doors slammed shut and the lights began to dim. ''Introducing Lords Arketá Jasper and Ischyro Dedric Lysander'' Harry's breath hitched as he stared at the most beautiful and breathtaking men he had ever seen.

Arketá had deep auburn hair and honey brown eyes, his smile was enchanting and he was staring at his husband as if he were the only one he saw. Ischyro had midnight black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He held his husband with so much it was a sin to stare to them.

''Their son's and daughter, Uné Cassandra, Kaksi Galen, Tres Killian, Quattra Xiomar, Cinco Toshiro, Seis Inigo, Sem' Francis Lysander and their heir Octavian Kirian Lysander and his betrothed Draconis Lucius Malfoy''

Everyone clapped as the ten wizards and one witch descended the staircase. Each Lysander was breathtaking. With their black-red hair and warm golden eyes. Their golden tan glowing under the dimmed lights of the room.

Draco was smiling proudly as Octavian held him around the waist. He turned into his betrotheds embraced. Harry smiled brightly, but blinked in confusion when Ron snatched his hand and moved towards the Lysander twins.

''Harry mate'' He said softly as he stood in front of the smiling, identical twins. They were even more breathtaking up-front. ''I'd like you to meet my soulmates. Sem' and Seis Lysander'' He sad shyly as the two men pulled him close around the waist.

''Hello there…''

''Nice to meet you…''

''I'm Sem'''

''I'm Seis''

Harry chuckled as he shook their extended hands. They were exactly like Fred and George.

''The Pleasure is mine'' He was interrupted by a loud slap and angry Italian curses.

''How dare you! And at my brother's party as well! You stupid Light bitch!'' Someone roared. Seis and Sem' paled, kissed Ron's cheek and ran towards the commotion. The two of them soon followed.

''_Principessa di Luce di disgustare'' _Uné Cassandra Lysander said in a dark tone. ''_Che potrebbe amare una puttana la possibile sa?'' _

Many of the Purebloods around them chuckled at the redhead's flushed face. Knowing that she didn't understand what the beautiful young woman was saying.

When one looked at Uné Cassandra en then Ginerva Molly you could see who was raised as a proper é was wearing a deep sea-green dress that formed a full halter around her neck. Her hair was pulled into simple, yet elegant braid and her make-up was light. Almost non-existent.

While Ginny wore a short lace black dress that barely came up to her knees. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate mess on top of her head and her face was caked in make-up. They were polar opposites, and it showed.

''Uné Cassandra Lysander!'' Arketá yelled as he stomped towards his only daughter. ''Apologise!'' He demanded.

''I refuse'' Uné said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her emerald earrings swaying dangerously from her ears. She glared at the redhead and hissed a few more choice words in Italian.

''What did you say to me?'' Ginny asked darkly, Ron only sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Uné only sniffed and huffed in disgust.

''_La sudiciona, lei non merita per essere qui!'' _

''Uné! Explain your disgusting behaviour at once!'' Ischyro demanded as he also joined the scene.

''This little girl had the nerve to ask me if we were Dark because Papa gave birth to us. She then proceeded to say that she was far more beautiful then Papa, so she was going to seduce you to prove that he is nothing but a whore'' Uné said as she pointed an accusing manicured finger at Ginny. Everyone gasped and stared at the proud Weasly. Every Lysander moved forward as one. The menacing power swirled around the room. '' So I think it's safe to say that she deserved this behaviour Father''

''You cannot possibly believe this girls lies…'' Molly began, but Ischyro shot her a vicious glare.

''I assure you Madam Weasly that my children cannot lie. A Lysander was cursed thousands of years ago which allowed his ancestors only to speak the truth. Arketá also ceased to lie the day he took my name.'' Lysander explained.

''How can you be sure?'' Dumbledore asked as he made himself known in the group. Everyone around him glared and hissed in outrage. How dare he question the host in such a way?

''Octavian, sweetie'' Arketá began, which made Draco giggle. Knowing what was about to happen. ''When did you lose your virginity? And to whom?''

''Last week, to my betrothed Draconis Lucius Malfoy. It was also the night I asked him to bond with me'' Octavian said as he kissed Draco's cheek. ''But I do not see why I am used as the truth puppet''

''Because it is fun darling'' Arketá said as he waved his hand in a dismissive way. ''Cinco, biggest secret''

''Papa…'' Cinco growled, this was embarrassing and his family knew that.

''Yes Cinco, tell your secret'' Cormac purred as he appeared next to the older Lysander. ''You know I love it''

Rather then tell, Cinco growled and devoured Cormac's mouth. Harry gasped; one would think that the Lysander was the submissive. Harry found the eyes of Lord Skotádi and blushed. The older man was so beautiful.

''Could you please tell your faggot son to stop corrupting eligible wizards. Maybe if they stepped away from them for a few seconds they would realise they like women…'' Hermione said next to Ron, who moved away from you. Everyone stared at her smug face until Arketá began giggling.

''Oh poor naïve mudblood. It is your kind that is ruining our world'' He said as he turned to Ischyro and snuggled into his chest. His bonded immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his hair. ''Dumbledore I advise you to stay away from us, we are not interested in joining you and your bigoted Light ways''

''But Arketá…'' Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by many growls and hisses. ''Lord Lysander, I do not believe that Voldemort would appreciate you Neutrality this coming war. Not with your families wealth and power''

Everyone stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, while Arketá and Harry's eyes narrowed.

''Voldemort, or you Headmaster?'' Harry asked as Lord Skotádi licked his lips. ''Because Lord Voldemort always respects a Purebloods decision, but you…. You always seem to favour turning Neutral families to the Light'' Harry said as he bowed his head in Skotádi's direction, he widened his eyes in fear, but Harry only smiled beautifully, snuffing out his fears.

Dumbledore own eyes widened, and then narrowed. His weapon was developing a personality, and it was unacceptable! Arketá giggled from where he was snuggled close to his bonded.

''_Lel é molto coraggioso per un po' uno_'' He whispered, which made Harry blush and smile brightly.

* * *

Octavian and Tres shared a dark smirk with Seis and Sem' as everyone commented on the taste of the champagne. Cinco's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his siblings.

''You bastards!'' He hissed as loud whispers began to fill the room.

''My best sexual experience was when Cinco pounded me into his families bookshelf'' Cormac said suddenly. His entire group stared at him oddly as he began to blush. ''I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what came over me'' He stuttered.

''I do'' Cinco growled as Quattra stared hungrily at his soulmate. ''Those four slipped a truth potion into the ceremony champagne, which makes the drinker admit his best sexual experience, if they had any…'' He said as many of the guests began to admit just that. ''The only one's who cannot announce is are either virgins or they have not found their soulmates yet''

''My best sexual experience was the day when Seis and Sem' entered me at the same time'' Ron said next to Hermione and Harry. His entire family stared at him shocked. Molly only stared at him in disgust as Ginny sneered.

''My best sexual experience was in my seventh year when Blaise Nolan Zabini sucked me off'' Percival Septtmus Weasly growled as Blaise walked past their group. ''Such a tight fucking mouth'' He said as he grabbed the teen and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Blaise moaned and buried his tanned fingers in the flaming red hair. Molly gasped in horror.

''Percival Septimus Weasly!' Move away from that Death Eater child!'' Molly shrieked, people around them just sighed. It always shocked them that Dumbledore brought these people to gatherings. They didn't belong in high class society.

''_Mes oreilles_'' Adrian moaned from nearby, he covered his ears and moved closer to Dysis. '_'S'il vous plait dire le perdu femelle pour se taire_'' Adrian whimpered as he was pulled into the arms of his lover.

''Mon amour…'' Dysis said as he held Adrian, he was probably already lost in flashbacks. ''J'taime mon chérie''

''_Mon experience le mieux sexuelle était le lendemain mon élection. Quand Dysis a fait l'amour á moi devant le rugissant de son grenier_'' Adrian whispered as he clutched his hands tighter over his ears to ignore Molly's continues never ending shrieks. Dysis cupped his wet cheeks and kissed him.

''_Ceci est la mine aussi_'' Dysis said as he started to navigate his lover closer to the hosts of the gathering.

''Oh Ischyro, I have far too many experiences to count, but our best had to be our wedding night. When I knew you were finally mine once and for all'' Arketá said as he looked up at his husband, happily accepting the kiss that was bestowed upon his lips. Knowing that his husband felt the same way.

''Percy, how dare you declare such filth as your soulmate? It's disgusting'' Molly shrieked nearby. Dysis finally reached them and before he could speak Arketá waved him off.

''Thank you Arketá, you know how he gets when he's reminded of Angelica'' Dysis apologised as he kissed Arketá's cheek and shook hands with Ischyro. ''Thank you for inviting, and sorry for leaving'' He said as he scooped a traumatised Adrian into his arms. He was crying freely by now.

Arketá only sighed sadly as he watched some of his guests move to leave. Many had adopted children who had been abused before they had joined their household and he understood why they were taking their children away. He marched towards Molly and stood right in front of the plump redhead. His golden eyes were alight with fury.

''Move…'' She hissed as she stared at the petite man before her, he only smirked dangerously before slapping her. The resounding slap rang through out the hall. It made everyone stop and stare at the Lysander Matriarch.

''I do not know why Albus Dumbledore brings you along, but your screeching has just sent home a lot of our guests'' Arketá began. ''Including two people I deeply care for''

Draco gasped nearby and sighed 'Adrian'. A beautiful Witch next to him snapped out of her own trance and glared at the redhead woman.

''_Chiennne_'' The girl roared as she moved forward to slap the older woman, but she was immediately pulled back by two boys grabbing her elbows. ''Eef I go 'ome and hee eez crying I weell show 'ou why our surname eez death, okay?'' She was hissed near the end. Trying to break free from the hold she was in, but failing terribly.

Harry stared at the men who held her and his breathing stopped. They were identical to the last detail, and they looked exactly like his glamour. The one that stuck to him for hours like a second skin. Sometimes he felt more comfortable in his glamour then he did his own skin. And he knew why.

They both had midnight black hair, and piercing ocean blue eyes. They both smiled sadly at him, longing in their eyes.

''Un'and me Orion Blake, Vincent Sirius!'' The girl continued to break free, but she was captured to securely by her adoptive brother's.

''Ziva, control yourself!'' One of them hissed. Harry was finding it hard to breathe. He had found them.

He found his reason for hating Muggles, for hating his 'mother', and for hating Albus Dumbledore. He had finally found the last two sets of the triplets.

He had found his brother's at last.

* * *

**Translations: **

_**Drago Conte- Draco's Tale**_

_**Pouvoir já s'il vous plait cette danse**__** –May I please have this dance**_

_**Oui- Yes**_

_**Vous etes beau- You are beautiful**_

_**Vous etes tout comme beau- You are just as handsome**_

_**Pourrquoi pleures-tu ma chérie- Why are you crying darling?'' **_

_**Principessa di Luce di disgustare- Disgusting Light princess.**_

_**La sudiciona, lei non merita per essere qui- Whore, you do not deserve to be here! **_

_**Che potrebbe amare una puttana la possibile sa- What could a whore like you possibly know?**_

_**Lel é molto coraggioso per un po' uno**_**- **_**You are very courageous for a little one**_

_**Mes oreilles**_**- My ears**

_**S'il vous plait dire le perdu femelle pour se taire- Please tell the female banshee to be quiet. **_

_**Mon experience le mieux sexuelle était le lendemain mon élection. Quand Dysis a fait l'amour á moi devant le rugissant de son grenier- My best sexual experience was the day after my election. When Dysis made love to me in front of the roaring fire in his loft.**_

_**Ceci est la mine aussi- This is mine as well**_

_**Chienne- Bitch**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my new story! Here's a chocolate chip cookie for everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 2! I know this has been far too long but I have truly been busy and I have typed a lot of things! Le Cote Sombre De La Luna will have a new chapter out soon! Thank you for all the favourites, reviews and follows! You are amazing!**

**Life in the Wizarding World has started to slow down with the help of the Light, but when an engagement ball takes place before the seventh year at Hogwarts everything changes. Draco Malfoy finds a happiness he never knew he could have. Harry Potter learns everything that has been kept from him. With the help of friends and family, the Light will never know what hit them. Light!bashing, AlbusMollyGinny!Bashing, SLASH! DM/OC, HP/TM. Many OC's and Mpreg. **

**Everything but the OC's and the plot belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Deuxieme Hasard A Vie**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Inventa**

Harry stared at the slip of parchment in surprise and confusion. What was he supposed to do? A chuckle came from behind him. He turned around and saw Ischyro standing behind him.

''You drink the champagne Lord Potter-Black, it has a potion in that will reveal your soulmate if they were in the room'' Ischyro said as he handed Harry a flute of champagne. He bowed and then spun around to search for his minx of a husband. Harry smiled as he took a sip of the fizzy drink. The parchment suddenly felt warm in his hand but he ignored it in favour of observing everyone around him.

He saw Fred march towards Dante Williams, the boys sandy brown eyes widened as the Weasly smiled at him and then kissed his hand. Percy was engaging Blaise in another passionate kiss. Bill and Alexander were staring at each other. The little girl standing between then. She smiled and linked their hands herself and tucked herself into the redhead's side. They looked down at her and smiled at her. Their fingers locked with each other and they shared a gentle kiss. Causing both men to sigh in delight. George was by Yios, trying to calm the hysterical teen down without trying to attract the attention of Dante. Tres was smirking darkly at Dumbledore as Neville was nibbling on his ear. Theodore Nathan Nott was holding onto Kaksi Galen Lysander, the older man was giggling into the taller teens shoulder.

Harry gasped as he saw his pseudo-godfather walking towards Uné Cassandra. She smiled beautifully as the werewolf bowed and kissed her hand. Harry smiled at her blush, he was happy for his godfather. He needed someone to make him happy. He gasped as he saw Viktor and Charlie slip out of the Hall hand-in-hand. Quattra was still staring hungrily at Zacharias. Harry blushed at the intensity and quickly looked away. His siblings seemed to be highly bored as they also scanned the room.

Cormac was playing with a strand of Cinco's hair as they spoke with Octavian who was holding Draco around the waist, and Ron who was sandwiched between Seis and Sem'. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur Kane Weasly leave the room, he followed after the Weasly patriarch. He stood behind the corner and listened.

''What are you doing here?'' Arthur asked softly.

''I'm sorry, I had to see you. I needed to feel you, to touch you. I miss you so much Arthur! Just one kiss and I'll be out of your hair'' someone sobbed, Harry's hand shot to his mouth to stifle the gasp. Arthur Weasly, the family man, soulmate was not his wife?

''Romulus, love…. Almost. Harry is almost there, then we'll be together again'' Arthur whispered before there was the unmistakable sound of kissing. Harry turned around and smiled. He bumped into a strong chest and moaned when equally strong arms went around his waist. Rich laughter entered his ear and he sighed happily.

''Lord Riddle'' Harry breathed, but Tom immediately tensed. ''Care to kiss me this once before Ginerva comes looking for me?'' He asked as he stood on his tip-toes and pouted.

''Harry'' Lord Voldemort, the leader of the Dark, began before he could give into temptation.

''It's Harrison James. Call me by my Pureblood name, the one that Dumbledore stole from me'' Harry whispered as he moved closer to his soulmate. Tom growled and kissed Harry with as much passion as he could muster. He needed to make the teenager incoherent with need. Harry moaned beautifully as his hands slipped from his waist to squeeze the globes of his perfect arse.

''Darling, Harry love?'' Ginny's voice echoed through the Hall. Harry and Tom broke apart gasping for air.

''Don't forget this moment Harrison James, expect a courting gift in due time'' Tom said before kissing Harry again. ''And call me Thomas Marvolo, the Pureblood name Dumbledore stole from me'' He whispered as he disappeared. Ginny found him a few minutes later, smiling softly and touching his lips.

* * *

Orion Blake and Vincent Sirius sat on both sides of him, trying to speak, but failed each time as Ginny interrupted him.

''For fucks sake woman shut up!'' Tres said as he took another bite of a sticky pudding native to South-Africa. ''Your voice is annoying fuck it!''

''Language Tres'' Many of the adults murmured as they all ate their own desserts. Tres rolled his eyes and just shoved another mouthful of pudding in his mouth. It seemed to be a common occurrence.

''So Harrison…'' Vincent began but was once again stopped, this time by Hermione.

''His name is Harry, you only use full names for Pureblood wizards and Harry is a Half-Blood'' Hermione said as she dabbed her mouth gently with a napkin. Narcissa smirked next to her, wishing the girl had been of noble blood. Vincent and Orion growled while Yios hissed. Lord Skotádi stared at his son, and quickly enveloped his hand with his own. Still trying to protect his loved one.

''What do you know of Purebloods you filthy little creature, the things you read in books? You are simply pathetic. You do not know the honour and pride of a Pureblood family. You do not understand our traditions so you change them. You feel threatened by our laws so you change them. And then after all that you have the nerve to hate us because we look down on you. Filthy Mudblood'' He said as he looked towards his Father. A whispered 'Caden' filled the air. Dumbledore stiffened and glared at the two men. Harry could feel the hostility crackling in the air. Hermione scoffed.

''All Purebloods are Dark and Slytherin. It's a well known fact'' She said haughtily. Arketá's spoon clattered as it fell on the table, many of the Purebloods glared at her.

''I will have you know that I was in Huffelpuff and gifted with Gray magic'' Arketá said darkly, but Hermione only snorted.

''A Huffelpuff? How demeaning, you poor miserable sod! No wonder you are a submissive'' She said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

''Demeaning? You believe that a loyalty of a Huffelpuff is demeaning?'' Arketá hissed. ''What has happened to the honour and nobility of Lady Helga! She was just as important as the rest of the Founders! And besides, not all Dark families are Slytherin. My beautiful Uné and handsome Quattra were Gryffindor'' He said as he gestured at the smug, but glaring Lysander's. ''Kaksi and Cinco were our studious Ravenclaw's'' She received a superior look from those two Lysander's. ''Of course Tres, Seis and Sem' were Slytherin'' The three Lysander's smirks were the only proof she needed. ''And Octavian's undying loyalty to his family made him a Huffelpuff. It is not the weak who become a badger, but the loyal.'' Arketá said with a sniff. Hermione scoffed again.

''And who are you loyal to Arketá Chrimatos?'' She asked. Something darkened in his eyes, Ischyro's glare intensified ten-fold.

''My soulmate, mon ami, mon chéri, mon doux, mon monde. My sister's fiance! Ischyro Dedric Lysander. Take your pick! My beautiful husband!'' Arketá hissed. He was suddenly pulled into kissed by Ischyro. They kissed deeply as Hermione sneered at the display. They never noticed Harry exchanging words with Vincent and Orion. All three smiling brightly.

* * *

Harry stared at the pile of letters with barely hidden glee. His brother's, his family, they wanted to know him. He sighed happily as he stared at the beautiful landscape past him by, but then Hermione started talking again.

''How dare they talk to me that way! I am Hermione Jane Granger! The smartest witch of her generation! I am there equal!'' She all but shrieked. Ron rolled his eyes and sneered at her.

''Shut up will you? It's annoying listening to your whining all day'' He said as he stood up. ''I'm going to go look for Draconis. He has a surprise for some people and requested help'' He said as he stretched his aching back. Sem' and Seis had been brutal, he could still feel them.

''I don't think your mother will approve….'' Hermione began, but gaped when Ron gave her a two finger salute and left. A smiling Seamus entered the compartment with a set of twins only a few minutes later.

''Mornin''' He began with his Irish drawl. ''Hey Harry! I want ya to meet my brothers!'' He said happily. ''Harrison James meet Gareth Kai and Lucca Ciaran Dokusha Finnegan'' He gestured to the identical twins who were staring at the passing scenery. There hands were clasped together tightly. They both had sandy brown hair, honey brown eyes and freckled scattered on their button noses.

''Aren't you two adorable?'' Harry asked, making the two blush deeply. ''Gentle Keeper of the Keys and Light Dark Reader. Goblin Chosen and an Aura Reader?'' Harry asked politely. Seamus' eyes widened, but he smiled softly and nodded. Hermione was scanning the two, but scoffed when she deemed them unworthy.

''Have you seen Dean? His brothers start this year as well.'' He said happily. ''They get to have friends, isn't it amazing?''

Harry chuckled at Seamus' enthusiasm, he smiled as Dean then appeared behind him. He kissed his Irish boyfriends neck, who squealed and then slapped his lover. Gareth and Lucca crowed in delight and hugged the chocolate skinned man, and then another pair of twins. Hermione hissed as she watched the two embrace.

''Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Andre Lothar and Chad Basil Thomas'' He said as Harry smiled at the other two chocolate skinned eleven year olds.

''Brave renowned warrior and Manly like a king. Powerful names'' Harry said smiling. They seemed to be a great number of powerful children attending Hogwarts this year. Each with their own destinies woven in with each other. He watched as everyone moved around during the trip to Hogsmead Station. Wondering what Draco's surprise was.

* * *

He watched the gaggle of first years, looking out for specific children. The hat had sung about the importance of House unity and seeing behind masks. Harry smirked as he watched Dumbledore's gob smacked expression McGonagall started calling out students names, but Harry grew bored.

''Finnegan, Gareth''

The small boy walked to the front and sat on the stool, he placed the hat on his head with shaking fingers. It didn't take long before the hat shouted **'Huffelpuff'** and Gareth scurried away. Seamus clapped his hands along with the rest of the Huffelpuff's.

''Finnegan, Lucca''

The hat was placed on a very scared and confused Lucca's head. He was shaking in the stool. The hat then roared **''Huffelpuff''**, Hermione mouthed 'figures' as Lucca joined his smiling twin. It was quiet again for a while. Until.

''Krum, Mackenzie''

The Hall broke out into whispers as they stared at one of the most famous bachelor's brother. If only they knew the actual story. The boy sat on the stool with the hat on his head, after a few seconds the hat shouted **''Gryffindor''** and Ron swooped in and took him away before any other vultures could.

''McLaggen, Aziza''

Cormac watched with interest as beautiful Aziza sat on the stool, swinging her legs and feet backwards and forwards and stared along the Great Hall. The hat chuckled and then shouted **''Ravenclaw''.** Cormac smirked as Luna quickly snatched the girl before any boys could.

''Of course she's Ravenclaw, her eyes and mind are always trying to absorb everything she can'' Hermione scoffed as she heard the pride in Cormac's voice.

''Please, I was almost placed in Ravenclaw as well'' She said with a roll of her eyes and flicking her wild hair over her shoulder.

''Well obviously you weren't smart enough to be placed there'' Dean said. They heard the Slytherin's snicker behind them.

''Smith, Gaia''

The girl swallowed and then ran to the stool, sitting down and placing the hat on her head with a startling haste. The hat yelled **''Gryffindor'' **two seconds later. Cormac immediately grabbed her attention; she smiled beautifully and hugged him before sitting down next to him.

''Smith, Xylon''

The boy strutted to the stool, smirking as the hat came alive instantly and stared at him. Draco chuckled as the hat shouted **''Slytherin'' **before it even touched Xylon's head. He immediately took him into his fold.

''Thomas, Andre''

Dean watched as his brother walked to the hat and stare at it before he placed it on his head, but still looked up to stare at the hat. He gasped suddenly, and the hat shouted **''Slytherin''**. Hermione began to tut as Dean clapped along with the House bathed in green.

''Thomas, Chad''

The boy sat with his arms across his chest and glaring at the hat as it shouted **''Gryffindor''**, but he refused to move.

''Mr. Thomas…''

Chad shot Dumbledore a vicious glared and Dean chuckled as he shook his head.

''Tell the stupid hat that I refuse to be in any house, but my twins'' Chad said as he stared at the hat. The piece of cloth chuckled and then shouted **''Slytherin''**, making the boy smile and join his brother. Dumbledore seethed as he watched six new students enter the Hall, growling as he saw Harry smile brightly at Vincent and Orion. Caden's eyes were sparkling with horror, trapped in brutal memories. Dante held his hand and smiled softly at him.

''This year…'' Dumbledore began in his grandfatherly voice. ''Six students have transferred to Hogwarts and as tradition dictates they must be sorted. Let's watch and see shall we?'' He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

''Lestrange, Cepheus''

The Hall broke out into angry hisses as a handsome teenager walked forward. Neville's eyes widened in surprise as the hat was placed on Cepheus' curly mop and then shouted **''Slytherin'' **mere seconds later. Hermione hissed _Death Eater_ as he walked past and sat next to Draco.

''Morte, Orion''

Harry watched as his brother walked to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on his head and stared directly at Harry. The hat shouted **''Gryffindor''**, which made the other Potter beam.

''Morte, Vincent''

The last Potter sat on the stool and blew a kiss in Cepheus' direction mouthing _'I'm sorry love'' _before the hat shouted **''Gryffindor''**. He sat down next to Orion, but stared longingly at his betrothed.

''Morte, Ziva''

Harry stared at Adrian's beautiful sister. Her long blonde hair swayed along with every move as she sat on the stool, she was glaring at Ginny. The darkness in her glare made the redhead flinch. **''Ravenclaw''**, Ziva smirked and moved to sit next to Luna.

''Riddle, Caden''

Harry's attention was perked; he stared at the scared teenager. Dumbledore and most of the teaching staff were enraged at his presence. Caden looked near crying when the hat shouted **''Huffelpuff''**. Zacharias hugged the weeping teen. Lucca was gaping and then shocked Harry as he sent Dumbledore a vicious glare.

''Williams, Dante''

Harry saw something in the sandy-eyed teens eyes. It was dark and murderous. He sat on the stool and glared at the dark night enchanted sky as the hat was placed on his head. It only took the hat a few seconds to shout **''Gryffindor'' **and Dante sat next to Vincent. The darkness still clouded in his eyes.

''Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts'' Dumbledore said as he sweeped his hand across the Hall. ''To the first years, lets hope you fit in and to the seventh years use your time productively. Dark times are upon us, but when a Hero rises the Light will finally shine the brightest! Now, let's eat!'' With the wave of his hand the food appeared, but he never missed the glare he received from Harry.

He narrowed his eyes at his weapon, he really needed to beat the personality out of Harry.

* * *

They ran as if the hounds of hell were after them, they had finally escaped the horror of the redhead's torture. The midnight black dog stopped as the russet brown dog behind him howled. The dog turned and licked the blood of it's front paw. They nuzzled each other and continued to run. They only stopped once they saw the Medieval tower.

''Who could that be?'' An ethereal beauty asked as he moved away from his panting lover. The pounding on the door only grew louder. He pulled an outer robe over his nude body and kissed his lover once more before walking to the front door. He gasped as he saw who it was.

''Jacque and Hunter? Why those names?''

''It's better then James and Sirius'' James Henric Potter-Black said. The breath-taking man smiled. Another beauty appeared with a tray full of food and a pot of tea. They didn't speak again until they devoured they tray full of food. Sirius Orion Black-Potter rested his head against his husbands shoulder. ''I think Dumbledore will slaughter us if he gets wind of our escape. Our sons?''

''I only ever met Harry, and he thought I was his godfather. My eldest baby…'' Sirius said as he sobbed into James shoulder. Both of them were distraught and Lily only worsened it over the years with Lily's taunts and sneers.

''They're all together now. Harrison James knows of the Old Man's lies, and of his soulmate. You would be proud of all three. Harrison is about to enter a courtship with Thomas. Orion Blake is betrothed to Cepheus Hydra Lestrange and Vincent Sirius is mated to Fenrir''

''Kian…''

The Dragon leader smiled at the two men, one's he considered his friends. He pulled his lover close to him and sighed.

''Dumbledore has declared war on the Dark, and it is safe to say that all the Dark families are then willing to rid the world of his filth'' Kian said as he nuzzled his lover's shock green hair, his own deep fiery auburn hair seemed to glow along with his deep onyx eyes. ''Ryuu will take you to your sons, while I distract the Phoenix'' Kian said as he stood up.

''Kian, our child?'' Ryuu asked as he stared at the crib in the corner. ''Shall I take Griffin with us?''

''Of course darling, our little sunshine will go with you''

James and Sirius smiled as they heard he happy gurgle from the crib. Ryuu walked towards his son and smiled. The shock of auburn hair was complimented by silver eyes, just like his own, and his fathers deep tan. Griffin was such a happy child and deeply cherished by both his parents.

He nearly cried himself when he heard Sirius' broken sobs and cries for his own children.

* * *

Harry laughed as Orion and Vincent began bickering again. One wouldn't think that the triplets had been separated for sixteen years. They were on their way to one of the new classes. Sexual Education was compulsory for all seventh years and was taught by a beautiful witch named Cira Domonic.

The new class was compulsory for all students. Pureblood etiquette was finally re-introduced and was taught by Octavian, much to Draco's joy. Hermione had ranted and raved about the new class the entire duration of breakfast.

''She's annoying as fuck! Let's just kill her now! If she starts again…''

''Vincent, you are annoying me! And probably everyone else with your high pitched voice!''

''Orion!''

Ron just stared at the two in amusement as they arrived at the class. There was already a splattering of blue, yellow and green there. Cepheus immediately excused himself and walked towards Orion. They two kissed passionately in greeting, causing Hermione to splutter. All of the Slytherin's and Ziva joined them as Dante slipped away and stood by a nervous Caden.

''Harrison'' Draco said with a bow of his head.

''Draconis'' Harry said with the same greeting.

''You know I am jealous of you right? I think we all are'' Neville said playfully. Theodore, Cormac, Zacharias and Ron all chuckled as Draco blushed and smiled happily. Hermione scoffed as the door was opened. Everyone shuffled and sat on the stools. Vincent sat next to him as Orion joined his betrothed. Hermione sneered as she noticed no one wanted to sit to her.

''Welcome students, my name is Professor Dominic and you know why you are here'' The beautiful Cira said as she stood in front of the class. ''Now as I was a teenager once I know most of you are either experimenting or in a happy relationship. So who here has heard of bonding?''

Hermione's hand shot up, as well as Draco's, but he blond only sneered at the girl.

''Yes Mr. Malfoy?'' Cira asked smiling. The boy was a perfect match for Octavian. He was quickly getting rid of all the Darkness that surrounded her friend.

''It is when two people sleep together. The more intercourse they share the stronger the bond becomes. That is why many half-formed bonds exist today'' Draco said while staring at his nails. Hermione growled as Cira smiled.

''Correct Mr. Malfoy, five points to Slytherin. Now the more intercourse you share with someone was isn't your soulmate the less children you can bare for your bonded. There has only been one documented case of a person being so pure they could bare over fifteen children if he wanted to'' Harry watched amazed as the beautiful smiling face of Arketá appeared next to the Professor. Everyone 'awed' at the sweet smiled on his face.

''Him, pure? Pleas, he stole his sisters fiancé'' Hermione said coldly. Cira simply rolled her eyes.

''Arketá Chrimatos was the youngest son of Antonio and Belladonna Chrimatos and Agápi Rhosyn Chrimatos. From an early age he was regarded as the black sheep of the family. He was already fare more loyal, powerful and beautiful then his sister. At Hogwarts he was placed in Huffelpuff, no one knew why. You see Agápi was engaged to Ischyro Dedric Lysander, but had already began sleeping with her peers and Arketá exposed her''

''How dare he!'' Many girls in the room hissed, many of them muggle.

''Arketá was madly in love Ischyro and the feeling was completely mutual'' Harry snorted; a blind person could see that. ''But Arketá refused to let Ischyro touch him until they bonded. He didn't even pleasure himself, staying as pure as possible. On Agápi and Ischyro's bonding night, Ischyro whisked Arketá away and bonded to him. Arketá was impregnated that very night. Tests later revealed that Agápi could only bare one single heir '' All the Pureblood's hissed in disgust. ''Arketá was seen as a traitor to his family and never welcomed back into Greece, though Lilith and Darius Lysander welcomed him, and their eight children with open arms'' Cira said thoughtfully. She shrugged, but sighed as they Muggleborn witches went into frenzy.

''He stole her fiancé!''

''How dare he!''

''Filthy little whore!''

Hermione smirked, but gasped as Cira's magic began to pulsate dangerously. Draco, Ron, Neville, Cormac and Zacharias were also snarling.

''How dare you!'' Cira screamed. ''They are soulmates! Just how many of you would do that for the person you love?'' She demanded. Harry suddenly raised his hand. ''Yes Mr. Potter-Black?''

''What if a person was raped continuously? Would he still remain pure?''

Caden gasped as he stared at his Father's soulmate. He began to shake violently, but Dante held his hand. Silently giving him the strength for this conversation.

''Of course if they are forced, it goes against all the soulmate laws. An abused soulmate, or unfinished soulmate is either given a new bond or given a right to take something from their abuser…''

Caden silently began to cry as Dante's eyes swirled dangerously, but he gasped and went limp. All the other Purebloods followed after.

''The Council is not pleased. Gaia save us all'' Draco said as he wiped his brow.

The Muggleborn's all watched in confusion, they could only see clear horror on their faces. And it made them scared.

* * *

**I will give a cookie to who can guess Caden's other father was! This third chapter will take a bit longer to come out but I will try! Thank you once more for reading this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Please look out for my other stories!**


End file.
